The Next Generation
by PartyLikeAnUnicorn
Summary: Closed. It's 2032 and Lima has not changed one bit. Same old McKinley. Same old Sue Sylvester, terrorizing Will Schuester. But now, the New Directions have returned, with the intention of getting their kids into Glee. Rated T to be safe.
1. OPEN!

Oh no! It's one of those SYOC-thingies!  
Whatever shall happen?  
I know! You guys should send in OCs. Okay? Okay. Here's the lowdown:

It's 2032 and Lima has not changed one bit.  
Same old McKinley.  
Same old Sue Sylvester, terrorizing Will Schuester.  
But now, the New Directions have returned, with the intention of getting their kids into Glee.  
Pairings:

-Faberry:  
Quinn visited Rachel a lot over their college period, to console Rachel about the loss of Finn, and to help kill her own loneliness. Eventually, they started dating, and Quinn proposed to Rachel in the summer of 2018, when the two were fresh out of college. Rachel demanded to be the bio mom for their first child, and Quinn agreed, going on to become a Doctor. Rachel hit it big on Broadway after the birth of their oldest, starring in roles like Elphaba (Wicked), Fanny (Funny Girl), and Maria (West Side Story). Now they're back in Lima, hoping to give their kids a normal life.

-Sory (Sam/Rory):  
Sam convinced Rory that he could be his new sponsor, claiming that Brittany would follow Santana to college somehow (which she did.) There were many coffee 'trips' and movies, but it only took Rory starting towards the terminal at the end of the summer to convince Sam that he loved Rory a lot. In fact, so much, that he proposed on the spot, claiming he would wait for Rory. And wait he did. The Irish lad came back four years later to a waiting Sam Evans, sitting down on one knee, ring in hand. They both loved the option of surrogacy and mixed sperm for their first child. Rory is bio dad for child number two, Sam for number three. The pair are now back in Lima, with no intentions of leaving.

-Britana:  
Brittany loved Santana too much to let her leave. So she followed her, opening up her own dance studio called Te amo (I love you in Spanish). After Santana graduated, Brittany proposed, saying that she wanted unicorn kisses all the time. They moved the dance studio back to Lima when they heard Quinn was back in town with Man H- I mean, Rachel and their kids. Soon after, two kids joined the former cheerleaders. Brittany now runs the dance studio with Mike and Blaine, and Santana is the new Co-coach of the Cheerios!

-Sebandler (Sebastian and Chandler)  
They met through Kurt and Blaine. Both were totally different in every way, but somehow, they made it work. Chandler broke down Sebastian's walls and crawled in, grooming him until he only made snarky comments a quarter of the time. They eloped, neither really having many friends, and limited money. Eventually, Chandler convinced Sebastian to mix sperm, and now, they have a teenage girl. Neither really knows what they're doing, but they manage just fine.

-Niff (Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval)  
Both figured their love for each other, and dated until their senior years in college, when Jeff proposed with all the Warbler's backing him. On their honeymoon in England, they spotted an ad for a surrogate mom, and on a limb, went for it. Unfortunately, the surrogate mom died in birthing, and the baby died soon after. A couple years later, they tried again and were successful, and now have two great children. Upon hearing that Kurt and Blaine were in town, they visited, and their kids convinced them to stay.

-Klaine  
Kurt had his dreams come true when Blaine proposed, singing an acoustic version of Teenage Dream. Unfortunately, they had to put their wedding on hold when Kurt's big break came through, and he starred in fifteen successful productions. Blaine was there to see every performance, even when he got sick and couldn't even keep fluids down. They eventually had a small wedding, with all the New Directions and their families (which Kurt coordinated himself). They now live in Lima, with two teenagers, and an adorable five year old.

Please, NO MARY SUES OR GARY STUS!  
Nobody is perfect.  
On a lighter note, we _might_ see Beth and Sue's daughter/son. ;) (Or maybe somebody wants to submit one for Sue? Hm?)

My OC:

Full name: Harold Cooper Anderson-Hummel

Nicknames: Harry (friends and Kurt), Hazza (Blaine)

Sue Nicknames: Curly top, English boy, Unicorn Jr., Porcelain Jr., Leader boy

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Pairing: Klaine

Personality: Harry is a sweet and charming boy, who loves to draw and crack jokes. But he's rather quiet and shy, scared of the outside world. He doesn't know who he is and this frightens him terribly. Harry also stays quiet to avoid the wrath of the divas of the group, and to stay out of drama. He doesn't know if he's adopted, or what and this is partly what feeds his fear about him not knowing himself.

Sexual orientation: Bi-curious.

Appearance: Curly light brown hair, blue eyes (could be debated as green), tall, lanky, skinny, a couple freckles on his arms, tan.

Celebrity Portrayer: Harry Styles

What they wear: Baggy jeans, colored/graphic tees, Converse, sometimes wears a beanie with a headband underneath to hold curls back.

Likes: Drawing, singing, reading, sushi, tea, the smell of rain, the feel of a pastel between his fingers, warm hot chocolate, fresh smores, Glee Club, his Dads, comedies

Dislikes: Dancing, bullies, Jocks, Cheerios, failing at something, scary movies, being insulted, when his Dad tries to dress him up.

Clubs: Art Club, Photography Club, Glee Club.

Quirks: Mumbling his thoughts when he's really bored or deep in thought.

Pet peeves (what makes them tick?): Hates being interrupted. That and hearing people chew.

Hobbies: Painting and Singing.

Lessons to do in Glee and what they mean (at least four): Remake (to redo songs at least one of their parents did), Sexy (to get people to join Glee), Disney (no explanation needed), Love (again, no explanation needed), Duets.

What they look for in a relationship:  
Romantic- Someone who doesn't mind that he's still finding himself  
Friendly- Somebody to hang with and isn't dramatic or divaish.

Audition song: Can't Help Falling In Love- Elvis

Other songs (at least five):  
Who I Am- Nick Jonas and The Administration  
Only Girl In The World- Rihanna  
Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen (at a competition)  
Teenage Dream- Katy Perry  
Candles- Hey Monday

Anything else I have forgotten:  
Kurt- Dad  
Blaine- Papa  
Harry has glasses but prefers to wear contacts.  
He cannot dance at all.  
Has a deep voice, with an English accent.

**OC Form:**

Full name:

Nicknames:

Sue Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Pairing:

Personality: (Not just a whole bunch of adjectives, please be VERY detailed. Also be sure to name at least one flaw – nobody's perfect)

Sexual orientation: (Straight, Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Bi-curious. At the beginning of the story, and if you want it to change or be questioned over time)

Appearance:

Celebrity Portrayer:

What they wear: (Their style, the types of clothes they like, particular articles that they particularly like – a favorite top / pair of pants / dress / shoes / etc. Anything they won't ever wear, e.g. a color, style, etc.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clubs:

Quirks:

Pet peeves (what makes them tick?):

Hobbies:

Lessons to do in Glee (at least four):

What they look for in a relationship: (Friendly relationship AND romantic relationship... especially romantic relationship.)

Audition song:

Other songs:

Anything else I have forgotten:

Good luck!

Many Klisses,  
-Unicorn


	2. CLOSED! Yes, already

Thanks sosososomuch for submitting 'recurring' characters to be in my little OC story.  
Do not fret, they will get almost as much 'screen time' as the two 'main' characters. If at any time you find the 'Old' New Directions to be very OC, (with the exception of Sebastian, who has mellowed) please, don't hesitate to nicely tell me! Or if you are unhappy with how your character is portrayed, don't hesitate to PM me a four page letter about how much I suck at writing. –nervous laugh-  
Without further ado, here are your New Directions!

Berry-Fabray's:  
Monica Berry-Fabray, 15 (Katy Perry)  
Andrew Berry-Fabray, 17 (Andrew Garfield)  
Elizabeth Berry-Fabray, 16 (Anna Popplewell)

Chang's:  
Krista Chang, 15 (Anna Kedrick)  
David Chang, 16 (Max Schneider)

Anderson-Hummel's:  
Harry Anderson-Hummel, 17 (Harry Styles)  
Amelia Anderson-Hummel , 16 (Elizabeth Gillies)  
Bethany Anderson-Hummel, 16 (Anna Sophia Robb) **Sorry I made her older!  
**

Sterling-Duval's:  
Ashton Sterling-Duval, 16 (Troian Bellisario)  
Devin Sterling-Duval, 17 (Michael Phelps)

Lopez-Pierce's:  
Annabel Lopez-Pierce, 16 (Lucy Hale)  
Nathalia Lopez-Pierce, 17 (Aly Michalka)

Flanevan's:  
Kayla Flanevan, 16 (Cher Lloyd)

Smythe-Kiehl's:  
Elise Smythe-Kiehl, 16 (Isabelle Fuhrman)  
Austin Smythe-Kiehl, 15 (Zac Efron)

Sylvester's:  
Cooper Sylvester, 17 (Lucas Till)

Corcoran's:  
Beth Corcoran, 16 (Dianna Agron)

Once again thanks so much to everyone who entered!  
Many Klisses to all!  
-Unicorn  
**P.S. Ack, this is really early, but I got everyone I wanted!**


	3. First Day Blues

He sighed, reluctantly pushing open the metal doors.  
Harold Cooper 'Harry' Anderson-Hummel (Whew! Mouthful), wished he could still be dreaming, instead of being inside this hell-hole.  
_'Maybe I __**am**__ dreaming_. ' He thought hopefully, hoisting his bag up onto his shoulder, glancing around. When he was facing forward, he was met with a cold facial, stopping him in his tracks. "WELCOME BACK LOSER!" A jock called, laughing as he walked off with his friends. A couple people looked on in disgust, but none moved to help him. At least, he didn't _hear_ anybody move to help him.  
All he could see was blue slushy.  
Slowly, he moved to the boy's bathroom, dropping his bag next to a sink and pulling his gray beanie off, the headband coming with it.  
"I saw what happened dude, that wasn't cool." A guy said, standing next to Harry as he cleaned his face. Harry was silent, scubbing at his face with a paper towel. When he didn't reply, the other guy took this as an opening and stuck a hand out, smiling. "I'm Andrew Berry-Fabray. You're Harry, right?"  
Harry looked at the hand from his crouched over position. After a couple awkward minutes of silence, he took the hand, shaking it a couple times before standing up and looking with distain at his stained shirt. "Oh, I got plenty of shirts in my locker, you can borrow one." Andrew spoke, hoisting his messenger bag over his head and onto his shoulder.  
"Uh, thanks." Harry spoke softly, collecting his things.

* * *

Elise Claire Smythe-Kiehl watched on from her locker as her brother slushied another loser, smiling as the boy stopped in his tracks. Tightening her high pony, she shut her locker, smoothed out her Cheerio's uniform, and walked off to find Beth.

She was successful in her search, finding her locking lips with her boyfriend (Cooper Sylvester, captain of the football team) against her locker. Elise cleared her throat, smirking as the two broke apart and glared at her. "Bye Coop." Beth smiled, giving him one last kiss before walking off to join Annabel Lopez-Pierce at her locker.  
Elise and Annabel locked pinkies, following Beth down the crowded hallway, swinging their arms back and forth, humming. The trio stopped short at the Club signups, Beth smirking when she saw the Glee Club, which already had four names.  
_  
Bethany Anderson-Hummel  
_**Nathalia Lopez-Pierce **(Annabel smirked at this one)  
Kayla Flanevan  
_**Andrew Berry-Fabray**_

"I wonder why people would join _Glee_." Beth scowled, crossing her arms. "Because it's a well-rounded group?" Elise asked, her eyebrows furrowing together. Beth mentally face-palmed, rolling her eyes, while Annabel patted Elise on the back, before re-locking their pinkies. Elise and Annabel had known each other since birth, because they were born at the same Hospital, and their parents knew each other in High School. The Next Generation of the Unholy Trinity stalked off, moving people like the Red Sea.

* * *

Monica Berry-Fabray watched as the Unholy Trinity walked off, her eyes trained on Elise. Yes, it was true, Monica Rose Berry-Fabray, daughter of the fabulous Rachel Berry-Fabray, was in love with a Cheerio. Her heart was beating much too fast, and she looked in her locker mirror, trying to calm herself.

_Snap out of it Mon. She's way out of your league. Is she even bisexual?_  
Sighing, Monica shut her locker and headed to the Glee sign-up sheet, smoothing out her tank top, and grabbing a pen from her pocket.  
_**Monica Rose Berry-Fabray**_  
Letting out a little noise of approval, she headed off to First Period.

* * *

"We're gonna be late Dev."  
"One more lap Ash, I promise."  
"Fine, one more." Ashton Sterling-Duval sighed as she watched her fish of a brother grin, jumping back into the water. She pulled out her IPod, putting on a Beatles song and putting in the ear buds, grabbing a spot on the bleachers.

_You say goodbye, and I say hello._  
Ashton hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until Devin tapped her on the shoulder, dry and fully clothed in a graphic tee and a pair of Capri's, bending down to tie his tennis shoes.  
After shutting off her IPod, the two headed off, deep in conversation about some TV show, not noticing the tiny brunette girl in the corner, a smile on her face.

**Yay! Updation!  
Okay, so this chapter we introduced Harry, Andrew, Elise, Beth, Lucas, Annabel, Monica, Devin, Ashton, and a mystery girl!  
Like? Dislike? Wanna punch me in the face?  
Thanks for all the follows and favs!**

Many Klisses,  
Unicorn


	4. Auditions, Slushies, and Fights

Mr. Schuester looked with excitement at the five names on the signup sheet, all of last names popping out at him. This year might actually be different!

* * *

"I'm Bethany Anderson-Hummel, and I'll be singing Popular from the hit musical Wicked!"  
Bethany cleared her throat, and gave a huge grin, twirling some hair around her finger.  
_  
Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know, I know exactly what they need!_

And even in your case,  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead,  
And yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise,  
When you talk to boys,  
Little ways to flirt and flounce,  
ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!  
Everthing that really counts to be...

POPULAR!  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
You'll be good at sports,  
Know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start,  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

When i see depressing creatures,  
With unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To - think - of  
Celebrated heads of state,  
Or specially great communicators!  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were POPULAR!  
Please!  
It's all about popular.  
It's not about aptitude,  
It's the way you're viewed,  
So it's very shrewd to be,  
Very very popular  
like ME!

And though you protest,  
Your disinterest,  
I know clandestinely,  
You're gonna grin and bear it!  
Your new found popularity!  
Aah!

La la, la la!  
You'll be popular!  
Just not quite as popular as ME!

Mr. Schue grinned at the loud belt from the girl, and leaned towards the microphone. "Great! I'll see you in the Choir Room tomorrow, after school."  
Bethany grinned big, running off stage, and a short blonde came from the other side, skipping up to the microphone.

"I'm Nathalia Lopez-Pierce, and I'll be singing Your Song by Elton John!" Nathalia giggled at the rhyme, but quieted at the music starting.  
_  
It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
Don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no,  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling shore  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do._

My gift is my song... and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.

The girl finished with bright blue eyes looking at him, wide with curiosity. finished writing a name down, and leaned towards the microphone, grinning. "Great job! Choir room tomorrow, after school."  
Nathalia squealed, rushing off stage. A brunette followed, fixing her baggy sweatshirt. "I'm Kayla Flanevan, and I'll be singing Songbird by Fleetwood Mac."

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right_

To you, I'll give the world  
to you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

"Choir room, tomorrow, after school!"  
Kayla curtsied, and walked off stage, smiling.  
This time, a lanky boy walked on stage, wringing his hands and wiping his glasses a couple times. "I'm Andrew Berry-Fabray, and I'll be singing If You Ever Come Back by The Script." Andrew closed his eyes, gripping the microphone tightly.

_If you're standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train  
Everything's the way that you left it  
I still haven't slept yet_

And if you're covering your face now  
But you just can't hide the pain  
Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you

If the truth is you're a liar  
Then just say that you're okay  
I'm sleeping on your side of the bed  
Goin' out of my head now

And if you're out there trying to move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this  
If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back

And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now

Andrew opened his eyes, grinning madly.  
"Same time tomorrow, Choir room!" Mr. Schue shouted, grinning.

Andrew hurried off stage, to where his sister Monica was standing, doing vocal exercises. "Mon, I didn't even do my best! You're gonna kill it!" He laughed excitedly, jumping up and down.  
Monica gave a week smile, before strutting onstage, her head held high.  
Andrew began chewing on his nails as he watched his sister introduced herself, and grinned at the song choice.  
The music started, and Monica gripped the mic, smiling.  
_I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
'cause I can belch  
The alphabet  
Just double dog  
Dare me  
And I chose  
Guitar over ballet  
And I take  
These suckers down  
Because they just  
Get in my way  
The way  
You look at me  
Is kinda like  
A little sister  
You high five  
Your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters_

_So I don't want to be_  
_One of the boys_  
_One of your guys_  
_Just give me a chance_  
_To prove to you tonight_  
_I just wanna be_  
_One of the girls_  
_Pretty in pearls_  
_Not one of the boys_

_I wanna be a flower_  
_Not a dirty weed_  
_And I wanna smell_  
_Like roses_  
_Not a baseball team_  
_And I swear_  
_Maybe one day_  
_You're gonna_  
_Wanna make out_  
_Make out, make out_  
_With me_

_(Don't wanna be)_  
_Don't want to be_  
_(Don't wanna be)_  
_Don't want to be_  
_(Don't wanna be)_

_'cause I  
I don't wanna be one  
One  
One of the boys  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

Mr. Schue repeated his words, smiling, and Monica bounded off stage, jumping and hugging Andrew, the two spinning around and laughing. "Told ya little sis." Andrew teased, as the two headed for the parking lot.

* * *

**To be clear, this is the next day, after school.  
**Everyone sat inside, chattering nervously and waiting for . He walked in without a word, uncapping an Expo marker and writing, _Recruits _across the board. "Welcome guys. I wanna go ahead and get straight down to business, we need at least twelve to compete, and there are only six of you guys." sighed, leaning on the piano. "So, I've scheduled one of our routine performances in front of the school, this Friday, after lunch." grinned big, clapping his hands together.  
Kayla raised a hand, looking a little nervous. "Kayla?" asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well , what'll we be singing?" She asked shyly, lowering her hand.  
The former Spanish teacher grinned big, a bad sign to everyone in the room. "Don't Stop Believin, by Journey!"  
A collective groan sounded through the room, and they set to work, grabbing sheet music and getting ordered around by .

* * *

**To be crystal clear, this is the next day, but **_**not **_**after school.**  
Beth Corcoran had it all.  
Head Cheerio.  
Head of the Unholy Trinity.  
Girlfriend of the Quarterback _and _said boyfriend was Captain.  
So what was missing?  
She traveled down the hallway, watching people move out of her way, Annabel and Elise following behind, their pinkies locked as always.  
Once again, they passed the Glee Sign-Up sheet, and she had a small, but fleeting thought in her mind. _Why not?_  
Beth shook her head slightly and moved to tighten her ponytail, her elbow knocking into somebody, causing the Unholy Trinity to go down. "What's your problem?!" Beth growled from her place on the floor, while Annabel and Elise picked themselves up.

* * *

Ouch.  
That hurt.  
Elizabeth Berry-Fabray held her nose, making sure it wasn't broken or bleeding. Now she was staring into the face of Head Cheerio, Beth Corcoran.  
"Are you deaf?!" Beth was screaming at her, rubbing her elbow. Elizabeth shook her head quickly, releasing her nose. "I'm Elizabeth. Most people call me Eli." Elizabeth stuck a hand out, hoping to console the angry Cheerio.  
Beth slowly stood before she towered over Elizabeth, and turned behind her, seemingly talking to the other two.  
She turned back around, smiling a _bit_ too sweetly.  
"Well, _Eli_, have a good day." Beth smirked, tossing a Big Gulp into Elizabeth's face. Slowly, the brunette stood until she was facing Beth. Slowly, she turned, shutting her locker, before turning back to smirking blonde.  
Screaming angrily, she tackled Beth, and the two girls wrestled, pulling hair and shouting mean names and insults at the other. Eventually a teacher separated the two, and sent them to the Principal.

* * *

Cooper watched as the girl fight happened, sighing and fixing his letterman's jacket. He honestly didn't understand why girls were so emotional.  
Like, _his_ mom was probably never this mean.  
Well, not this brand of mean anyway. Cooper's mom was a whole mess of evil he never wanted to get into.  
The blonde boy watched as both girls were told to report to the principal's office. Taking another sigh, he headed to where the sign-up sheets for all the clubs were. To his surprise, there were five names on their already, some last names he knew from his mom talking about 'the best class to ever hit McKinley High' years.  
His hand itched, and he flexed it before shaking his head. Their performance was in a day, and if it was good, he'd join.  
Otherwise, he'd have a lot more people to avoid talking to this year.  
**  
Man, I'm on a roll today.  
Mostly because I have ideas I want to get out before I forget. –laughs-  
Anyway, hope you like!**


	5. New Members and Racing Hearts

It was silent in Principal Figgin's office.  
Rachel and Quinn sat on one couch, Quinn rubbing Rachel's back while the former Broadway star rubbed her temples. Elizabeth sat in a chair in front of his desk, drips of slushy falling from her dark brown curls. Beth sat in the chair next to her, holding an ice pack to her forehead, while Shelby sat on the opposite couch, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.  
"We can't afford to have these fights in the hallway! So either I suspend the two of you-" This was interrupted by the noises of protest from all the females, but Figgin's held up a hand, frowning. "-or you two join Glee Club."  
Rachel's head snapped up, beaming, and Quinn smiled a little, taking Rachel's hand. "She'll join!" The tiny brunette exclaimed. Elizabeth was silent for a second before slowly nodding, standing up, and leaving with her moms, to presumably change and wash. Beth sat in silence, her bright blue eyes wide. "I won't join!" She screeched, standing up.  
"Beth!" Shelby exclaimed, standing up as well. "Miss. Corcoran, either you join Glee Club, or I suspend you, and kick you off the Cheer squad." Figgins replied calmly, staring the teen down. Beth's eyes watered and she let out a frustrated noise before storming from the room, forcing people to part once again. Annabel and Elise had been waiting outside, and sprinted after, their pinkies locked like always. Shelby put a hand on her forehead, sighing, before looking at the older man. "She'll join Glee." Shelby promised, leaving his office. Quinn was standing outside, leaning against a locker, a smile on her face. "Not as easy as you think, is it?" The blonde questioned, playing with her hair. Shelby snorted, standing in front of the shorter woman.  
"Not exactly." Shelby sighed, rubbing her temples.  
"Believe me, after Andrew, things started getting _much_easier for Rachel and I, because we were just going through the motions with Elizabeth and Monica." Quinn supplied, chuckling. The two women walked off, exchanging stories and laughing.

* * *

_**After school…..**_**  
**"Guys the performance is _tomorrow_. We're gonna be the laughing stocks of McKinley High if we do Journey!" Bethany sighed, as their teacher headed off to Figgin's Office. (Most likely to bitch about something Sue did.)  
Nathalia sat in a chair, humming and playing with her hair. Andrew was practicing his parts by humming them and then doing the choreography for it. After a while, Nathalia joined in, as Bethany, Kayla, and Monica huddled by the piano, whispering to each other.  
"This club has a bit of a record for not exactly following through on their performances. Te amo? At seven tonight?" Nathalia spoke up, smirking.  
Andrew narrowed his eyes, not exactly getting what was being put down. "Is it, uhm, too late to audition?" A shy voice asked from the hallway. Everyone turned to see a tall, lanky brunette boy standing in the doorway, and Andrew immediately grinned, running over to pull the boy into the room. "Guys, this is Harry Anderson-Hummel, son of-"  
"-of the _amazing_ Kurt Hummel! Who starred in many successful plays!" Monica squealed, rushing over to hug the blushing boy.  
"Yep. That's Dad for ya." Harry gave a shy smile, running a hand through his curls.  
"He's _English_." Nathalia purred, seductively smiling at Harry, who had crimson cheeks. "He's my _brother_." Bethany reminded, crossing her arms.  
"Your _older _brother." Harry reminded, smiling shyly. The other five laughed, as returned, looking sulky.  
"Who's this guys?" He questioned, looking at Harry. Said boy stared at the ground, seemingly losing his voice.  
"This is my brother. His name is Harry, and he'd like to audition." Bethany spoke up, pulling Harry towards the center. Everyone else grabbed a chair and smiled, as Harry whispered something in Brad's ear.

* * *

_Okay, hurry up and grab your notebook so you can go home. _Cooper scowled as his bag tipped upside down, spilling most of its content. Getting down on his hands and knees, he peered inside the choir room, expecting it to be empty like most of the classrooms. Instead he heard the most beautiful voice, singing a song he didn't know.

_But I, can't help, falling in love, with you._

Cooper's heart raced, and he shook his head, stuffing his books and papers inside his bag and hurrying towards the safety of his locker, where he had his favorite pictures, of his _girlfriend _and him, and his family.  
He wasn't gay.  
Was he?

* * *

"You're in!" The Glee teacher smiled smiled, and the rest of the Glee Club erupted into cheers, going to hug the boy. "Te amo. Seven tonight. Be there." Bethany mumbled, as the seven of them headed towards the outdoors.

**Okay, last one for today.  
Or tonight.  
Or this morning.  
Whichever works for y'all.**

**Many Klisses,**  
**Unicorn.**


	6. Performances and Blushing

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited! Many klisses to you all!  
Enjoy!  
Oh, and BTDUBS,  
Bold=Monica  
**_**Bold Italics= Kayla  
**__Italics= Harry  
_Plain= Bethany  
Underlined= Andrew  
**Bold Underline= Background singing  
****_Bold Italics Unerline=Everybody is singing at once_**

* * *

Bethany tugged at the short shorts, desperately trying to make them longer. Nathalia, meanwhile, was pulling them up higher. "Andrew, why are we wearing skinny jeans in the middle of August?" Harry asked softly, while Monica did the finishing touches on his shirt, before moving to fuss over Kayla, who swatted at her hands.  
"Do you want to do Brittney Spears or not?" Andrew asked, fixing his glasses before turning to the smaller boy.  
Harry mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like a curse word, and the two took their places with Kayla and Monica behind the curtain, while Nathalia and Bethany stood off stage, one to the left, the other to the right.  
The beginning music for 'Don't Stop Believin' started briefly before the desired song came on. Bethany dropped the curtain, and four of them turned, Andrew, Kayla, and Monica smirking, and Harry's face looking like a cross between a grimace and a scowl.

My first kiss went a little like this.

Andrew grabbed Kayla by the shoulders and pretended to kiss her, while Harry did his best not to vomit as he got close to Monica.  
She was a nice girl, really, but Harry didn't know if he played for that team or not. Harry spotted a blonde boy in the audience with red cheeks, and blushed, as the blonde smiled at him.  
_'Shut up Harry, pay attention.'_

They quickly finished the first song, and moved to their places for the second one.  
Nathalia and Bethany did back handsprings to the front of the stage, going into splits as Harry moved center stage.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

Surprisingly, Harry put on a pretty seductive sexy face, smirking at all the girls screaming.  
_  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda boy.  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first _**(oh, oh)**_  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
When I put on a show_

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins **(hah, hah, hah)**  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break **(hah, hah, hah)  
**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage **(hah, hah, hah)**  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same **(hah, hah, hah)**

* * *

Cooper's eyes widened as he saw the boy from yesterday, and he heard Beth's intake of breath as she heard him start to sing.  
There was a major difference in the boy, since Cooper had seen him. Yesterday, the boy was shaking as he sang, and now he was grinding his hips so suggestively Cooper thought he would faint. "Ow Coop, that's my _hand_." Beth hissed, and Cooper glanced down at their intertwined hands, realizing he had gripped Beth's hand so tight his knuckles had gone white. "Sorry Bethie." Cooper muttered, releasing her hand and rubbing his eyes. "You okay Cooper?" Beth asked, raising her eyebrows. The blonde just nodded, wishing he could be anywhere else but there.

"Guys, that wasn't what we had planned." glared at the six for a little before breaking into a grin.  
"But it got us members. We already have four more people signed up!"  
Everyone broke into cheers, except for Harry, who snuck out the door, and walked the hallways, his hands in his pockets. It was after school and unless they had a club, nobody was here. Humming, he turned random corners, not caring where he was going. Until he ran into a taller figure….  
"Watch where you're- oh, sorry."  
Time seemed to freeze as Cooper and Harry sat on the floor, looking into each other's eyes. Cooper's cheeks reddened as he stood up, and helped the brunette up as well.  
"I'll uh, see you in Glee." Cooper muttered, hurrying off with bright red cheeks. Harry watched him, not computing what he said until he could no longer see the blonde.

**Shorter chapter.  
I don't really care.**

**Many Klisses,**  
**Unicorn.**


End file.
